


It's All Just A Bad Dream

by Nachuu



Series: SABOACE WEEK 2018 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Day 1, M/M, Mention of Accident, RUUUUUSSSHHHH WOOORKKK MAAADEEE BY A VEEEERRYY SHIITTTYY AUUUTTHHORRR, prompt: hugs/cuddles, saboace week, start with angst and end with a fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachuu/pseuds/Nachuu
Summary: Ace always wake up every night because of a nightmare, good thing his lover is there to reassure him.





	It's All Just A Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> SABOACE WEEK DAY 1  
> PROMPT: HUGS/CUDDLES  
> GENRE: ANGST, HURT/COMFORT  
> RATING: RATED T  
> WORD COUNT: 726 WORDS  
> WARNING: Grammatical Error and Misspelled words because I write, I edit and I post  
> Note: Posted on my wattpad and ff.net account. I’ll probably gonna write the remaining prompts later, maybe after all my requirements are done… or not. Still it depends.

_*Screeeeech*_  
_*Crash*_  
_“Sabo? Wake up Sabo! Don’t do this to me.”_  
_*Flat Line*_  
_“Sabooooooo”_

* * *

 

Ace woke up with a start, sweating up and panting heavily as his heart thumped loudly inside his chest. Ace heaved a deep sigh as he wipes his face with his hand.  
‘That dream again.’ Ace thought to himself as he calm his fast beating heart.

It became a routine for Ace to have that same nightmare every night after the incident that almost took Sabo’s life. It happened a few months back. Ace and Sabo was on their way home to their shared apartment when a drunken driver loses his control on his speeding car and crush unto them. Sabo being the first one to notice push Ace out of the way, resulting for Sabo being the only one hit by the car. That incident resulted for Sabo to be in coma for a whole 3 weeks. He remember the blood that oozing out from his blond lover’s head, he remember the way his arms and legs twisted in a most awkward position. It was the most dreadful thing Ace saw and his heart almost stop when the doctor said that a minute late and Sabo will be declared ‘dead on arrival’. Waiting for Sabo’s operation feels like waiting for years but in reality it only took the doctor a few hours and the news he received is a good one and at the same time a bad time. Ace asked for the good one first. Sabo was not in a critical condition anymore and the bad news came last. The doctor doesn’t know when Sabo will wake up.  
So Ace waited. He waited and waited no matter how long it takes. There are times when the line from the machine where Sabo’s heart connected went flat and whenever that happens it feels like Ace heart will stop as well. But at the third week, finally Sabo woke up and Ace can’t contain his happiness and despite the doctor’s warning, Ace tackle Sabo and gave him a big, tight hug as tears of mixed relief and happiness flow freely from his face.

Ace reach at his side to feel the warm body of his lover but there is none. Ace froze, Sabo’s side of the bed is cold and Ace’s body felt the familiar dread. What if Sabo, waking up from coma is just all a dream, that the time they spend together since the time Sabo woke up is just his wishful thinking? Ace eyes watered as he stood up and hastily run to the door, muttering a quiet ‘Sabo.’ Before his hand reached the doorknob the door open revealing Sabo.  
“S..Sabo?” Ace asked, lips quivering as he stared at Sabo with glazed eyes. Sabo looks startled for a moment before frowning worriedly as he saw Ace’s state..

“Ace, are you okay?” Sabo asked worriedly as he cupped Ace’s face, wiping his tears away.

“S-Sabo…” Ace called weakly as he hug Sabo, burying his face on Sabo’s neck, feeling the heat that emanates from his lover. “Don’t leave me again.” Ace said weakly as he latched on Sabo.

Sabo frowns confusedly at Ace but return the hug nonetheless.

“Where would I go?” Sabo asked with a little laugh. Ace shook his head.

“Just don’t leave me.” Ace insisted. Sabo’s hug tightened at the pitiful tone that came from Ace. He has a slight idea on what happened to Ace.

“Again?” Sabo asked softly and guided Ace to their bed. He felt Ace nodded, they both take a seat on their bed. Sabo leaned his back on the headboard as he pulled Ace on his lap, wrapping his arm around the dark-haired body while he run his finger on Ace’s waivy hair.. “Ssshh.. Don’t worry. I’m here. I won’t leave you.” Sabo whispered softly to calm Ace down, Ace’s arm tightened around Sabo as he nuzzle his head on Sabo’s chest. “It’s all just a bad dream. I’m here with you alive and well.” Sabo continued, repeating those words over and over again

The two stayed in each other’s arm in silent. No words needed anymore as Ace feels the warmth of his lover’s body radiating within him, reassuring him that this is the reality that his lover is still by his side. Just like what Sabo said repeatedly, ‘It’s all just a bad dream.’


End file.
